Vive Serpentard !
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Alors, un Harry qui devient mauvais, qui s'allie à Malefoy et d'autres choses à suivre ? Vous venez voir ? Mais si c'est le cas, reviews ! s'il vous plaît ! BIG KISS A TOUS ET A TOUTES FIC SUSPENDUE MAIS PAS INTERROMPUE !
1. Harry repart de zéro

**Author : **Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance, Dark Harry

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas vraiment, il peut y en avoir plusieurs !! Je verrai ça sur le moment.

**Note :** C'est un R donc vous êtes tous prévenus !! lol !! Il y aura de tout, slash, hétéro mais pas yuri, je pense que j'aurai trop de mal à l'écrire sans compter que je n'en ai pas l'envie. Le lire ne me dérange pas si c'est pas un lemon. Voilà !!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

J'espère pouvoir compter sur les reviews s'il vous plaît ! BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**« Vive Serpentard ! »**

Chapitre 1 : Harry repart de zéro...

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouvait dans cette maison qui représentait onze ans d'enfer, d'humiliation continue. Il en voulait à Dumbledore, oui, il lui en voulait de lui avoir caché toutes ses choses qui aurait évité des morts, en particulier la mort de Cédric et celle de Sirius par-dessus tout. Une chose avait changé néanmoins. Harry avait obtenu ses BUSE, il était donc passé sorcier de second cycle.

-"HARRY, VA PREPARER LE...

- Je n'ai plus d'ordres à recevoir de vous !!" rétorqua Harry.

L'oncle Vernon se montra devant Harry en agitant son doigt graisseux.

-"Nous avons tout fait pour toi, garçon, logé, nourri, lavé et j'en passe et...

- ... exploité, mal-traîté, mal-nourri, logé dans un placard jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans, enfermé et j'en passe !! Je pense qu'après tout ça c'est à mon tour de m'amuser !! Pour chaque ordre que vous me donnerez, je vous jetterai un sort... plus puissant et plus long à chaque fois !!" dit Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Les premières semaines pour les Dursley étaient un véritable enfer. Normal, ce n'était pas évident de se débrouiller sans le "gamin" comme ils le disaient autrefois. La personne qui prenait le plus de sortilège était Vernon qui avait commis l'erreur de frapper Harry. Harry aurait bien utilisé un doloris mais il savait que ça aurait été remarqué au ministère de la magie. Il n'allait tout de même pas commettre l'imprudence de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard ! Nan ! Il utilisa un sort qu'ils utiliser en botanique pour couper les mauvaises herbes, il lacérait les dos de chaque membre de la famille Dursley.

L'Oncle Vernon était complètement défiguré, Harry s'amusait à les faire souffrir, c'était tellement jouissif de les voir se tordre de douleur dès que la magie frappait. Harry leur avait appris ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à un sorcier. Les journées d'Harry était superbes, il était devenu le "maître" de cette maison car ils étaient devenus en quelques sortes ses esclaves. Toutefois, il n'était pas entièrement satisfait, Rogue l'avait regardé de haut en bas lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la capture de Sirius, Dumbledore lui avait caché des éléments, l'avait contrôlé toute sa vie de sorcier et Ombrage... celle-là, il s'était promis de la retrouver et de la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry n'avait pas obtenu le droit de passer le reste des vacances avec Ron et Hermione au Terrier, pourquoi ? Toujours la même rangaine, "Voldemort est devenu une trop grande menace, l'endroit où tu seras en sécurité ce sera le toit où repose ton sang !!" Voilà quelle était la réponse du vieux fou. Donc il continua de vivre dans cette maison, ce qui lui manquait vraiment des nouvelles de ses amis. En effet, ceux-là ne lui avaient envoyé qu'une lettre, un mot d'excuse pour la décision de Dumbledore, puis ensuite "silence radio". Il se dit que c'était sûrement Dumbledore qui les avait empêchés d'envoyer des lettres mais tout de même, ils auraient pû faire des efforts.

Il décida donc de les oublier. On ne pouvait pas appeler cela de vrais amis.

Il s'entraîna à la magie, il avait appris à transplaner, à faire de la magie sans baguette et surtout la Magie Noire, cette magie si chère au "coeur de Voldemort". Il avait compris cette haine sans borne qu'il vouait aux moldus. Ils ne méritaient pas la vie, car ils ne faisaient que détruire le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite, il en venait même à regretter de ne pas avoir les Dursley là-bas. Mais il se dit que cela recommencerait dès les prochaines vacances. Voir le sang sortir des plaies... Harry envoya un hibou à Dumbledore. Il alla à la gare de King's Cross et passa sur la voix 9 3/4. Il monta directement dans le train et se trouva un compartiment vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione entrèrent la main dans la main, Harry les ignora royalement. Hermione était emplie de sentiments, la gène, la peur, l'incompréhension.

-"Euh... Harry !! commença Hermione d'une voix mal contenue.

- ...

- Harry, on te parle !! reprit Ron d'une voix étonnée.

- ...

- Harry, nous som...

- Fichez-moi-le-camp-tout-de-suite !!" dit Harry d'une voix dure.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle exprimait vraiment sa pensée. Ron tenta de l'approcher mais en vain, une sorte de bouclier s'était formé autour de lui. Ron avait reçu une assez forte décharge dans la main qui servait sûrement à le prévenir. Hermione sortit sa baguette et prononça :

-"_Finite incantatem_ !!"

Mais rien ne se passa. Harry ricana.

-"Dis-moi, Miss-je-sais-tout !! Pensais-tu vraiment qu'un seul instant tu aurais pû enlever le champ de protection comme ça !! Tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que je le pensais !! Tu me déçois beaucoup !!"

Harry leva seulement un de ses doigts et le pointa sur la sortie que Ron et Hermione s'élevèrent dans les airs pour attérir durement sur la face opposée de train. Malefoy qui passait par-là, justement pour voir celui qu'il appelait "le balafr" vit les deux "toutoux" de ce Gryffondor. Il passa devant eux en ricanant.

-"Alors, on s'est fait jeter ? Et par qui que je le/la félicite !! fit Malefoy.

- Tournes-toi et tu auras ta réponse !!" répondit une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Malefoy se retourna pour voir Harry debout, s'appuyant négligemment sur l'encadrement de la porte coulissante. Harry aurait pû rire de la mine qu'affichait Malefoy mais il s'abstint.

-"Y'aurait-il une chance pour que je t'ai mal jugé Potter ? dit Malefoy avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est à voir Malefoy !!"

Malefoy ravala sa fierté et fit une chose qu'il avait déjà fait lors de leur première année.

-"Et si nous faisions une trève ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit à sa demande. Et il serra la main sous les yeux des deux Gryffondor étendus par terre. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Drago, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory.


	2. Dans le train

**Author :**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance, Dark Harry

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas vraiment, il peut y en avoir plusieurs !! Je verrai ça sur le moment.

**Note :** C'est un R donc vous êtes tous prévenus !! lol !! Il y aura de tout, slash, hétéro mais pas yuri, je pense que j'aurai trop de mal à l'écrire sans compter que je n'en ai pas l'envie. Le lire ne me dérange pas si c'est pas un lemon mais je ne suis pas HOMOPHOBE !!! /désolée/ Voilà !!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

J'espère pouvoir compter sur les reviews s'il vous plaît ! BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**_Reviews :_**

Ornaluca :

J'y ai pensé à cette fin de fic, même si je viens de la commencer, et je dois avouer que j'ignore encore il finira pour de bon, peut-être Dray, peut-être Tom j'hésite entre les deux. C'est un grand plaisir de savoir que tu suis toutes mes fics. BIG KISS !!

Andadrielle :

Ouais, alors là tu as tout à fait raison, pour une fois ce n'est pas Draco qui devient gentil !! Puis nous savons tous qu'Harry à un côté Serpentard refoulé au fond de lui !! Donc... et puis pour Ron et Mione, bin... j'ai pensé que le mieux serait de les "rayer" de la vie d'Harry. Je sais pas, puis il faut que j'avoue qu'ils m'énervaient un peu !! C'est également avec grand plaisir que je vois que tu suis chaque fic que je fais !! BIG KISS !!

Nepheria :

Contente que tu attendes la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que demandera encore la suite !! BIG KISS !!

Clodylia :

C'est avec plaisir que je poste la suite alors !! BIG KISS !!

Mifibou :

Heureuse que tu aies apprécié le premier chapitre et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop parce que mon intention n'est pas celle que tu espères !! Sorry mais en espérant que tu lises tout de même la suite !! BIG KISS !!

Akashana :

Et j'ai hâte que tu me reviews une fois de plus pour savoir si oui ou non tu as apprécié !! Et ami de Dray... c'était une EVIDENCE, où voit-on un DARK HARRY ne pas être l'ami de DRACO MALFOY ? Bref, pas chez moi !! Parce que zaime que Harry il soit ami avec Dray !! BIG KISS !!

Zick :

La suite ??? Mais quelle suite ??? Il n'y a pas de suite !! C'était un One-Shot !! Enfin voyons !! Meuh non, je déconne, la suite, toute fraîche est postée, il suffit de descendre !! lol !! BIG KISS

Kaorulabelle :

Heureuse que tu me suives à chaque fic !! La suite est là, juste en bas !! BIG KISS !!

Death Angel :

Me dépêcher de continuer ??? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas y aller à un rythme soutenu parce que j'ai à peine le temps d'aller sur l'ordinateur, chez moi c'est la panique, alors voilà, par contre, je fais tout pour que la publication soit la plus rapide possible !! BIG KISS.

Vif d'Or :

Merci à toi plutôt !! Contente que tu suives mes histoires !! BIG KISS

**Personnellement, je suis contente, parce que j'ai dix reviews en nombre pile !! Ouais !! Mais j'espère quand même au fond de moi que les personnes qui ont un avis sur l'histoire me reviewent toutes, même pour dire, "Arrête !!", "Continue !!", "Stop au massacre !!", "La Suite !!" Ou des remarques constructives... Bon je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !!**

* * *

J'espère voir une nouvelle review au prochain chapitre de chacun d'entre vous !! J'espère !! BIG KISS and BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

**« Vive Serpentard ! »**

Harry sourit à sa demande. Et il serra la main sous les yeux des deux Gryffondor étendus par terre. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Draco, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory.

Chapitre 2 : Dans le train.

-"Alors Potter, tu ne supportes plus tes pseudos amis ?

- Excuses-moi, mais de qui parles-tu Malefoy ?" demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

Drago fut enchanté d'entendre ça. Tout au fond de lui, il avait déjà espéré qu'Harry devienne un jour autre chose que son ennemi, or là, il pourrait sûrement dans quelques minutes le considérer comme son ami.

-"Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !" fit Harry en désignant les sièges.

Malefoy eu un reniflement méprisant, mais Harry ricana.

-"Il est vrai qu'un Malefoy est partout chez lui, sauf dans les endroits mal-famés !! N'est-ce pas ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça !! On invite pas un Malefoy, c'est un Malefoy qui s'invite !!"

Harry rit franchement. Finalement, ils s'entendaient bien.

-"Dis-moi Drago... quel serait le meilleur moyen de me venger de _certaines personnes ?_"

Drago, surpris, leva la tête vers lui et il rencontra un regard de braise et déterminé.

-"En fonction de la gravité de la _trahison_ je ferai toutes sortes de choses. au premier degrès, du chantage ou des coups bas !!

- Quel genre de chantage ? demanda Harry.

- L'esclavage Potter, l'esclavage !!" répondit Drago.

Harry sourit devant la réponse du Serpentard. Mais c'était un sourire sadique, un sourire tel que les Serpentard auraient fait. Drago allait vraiment de surprises en surprises.

-"Au deuxième degrès ? demanda Harry.

- Deuxième degrès... c'est frapper ces personnes, sans pour autant les tuer, mais juste leur faire comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à moi !!

- J'aime bien ça, mais le seul problème, c'est qu'il m'est complètement impossible de les frapper !!

- Vraiment ?? demanda Drago intéressé. Et qui pourrait t'empêcher de frapper ces personnes ?

- Troisième degrès ?" demanda Harry qui n voulait pas s'attarder davantage sur ces sales personnes.

Drago ne cherchait pas à comprendre mais il répondit tout de même à Harry. Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est que Drago était au courant pour la mort de son parrain bien aimé, il savait que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange sa tante qui avait tué son cousin. Cependant, il ne dit rien, il savait comment réagir.

-"Troisième degrès, la trahison !! répondit Drago.

- Ok..., j'ai les trois degrès de Monsieur Malefoy !!" dit Harry pour rire.

Drago s'autorisa à sourire à cette réplique.

-"Cependant Potter, tout cela est typique des SERPENTARD, les GRYFFONDOR ont d'autre ligne de conduite !!"

Harry sourit sensuellement et commença à se déplacer vers Drago avant de prendre appui sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

-"Mais Drakinou, souffla-t-il, ne t'a-on pas dit qu'Harry Potter est devenu quelque peu méchant ?"

Drago avait sa respiration irrégulière, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'Harry Potter lui aurait fait ça un jour, il aurait accusé cette personne d'avoir bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu et qu'il était ivre pour dire cela. Il reprit quand même contenance.

-"Potter, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !!

- 0u sinon quoi ?" demanda sensuellement Harry.

Draco devait l'avouer, il était très troublé mais agréablement surpris par le nouveau comportement d'Harry. 

-"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi alors n'essaye pas !!" 

Harry haussa un sourcil, le défiant ouvertement. Les autres les regardaient amusés par la situation. 

-"Et dans quel domaine je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toi ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur les genoux du Serpentard. 

- Dans ça !!" 

Draco mis sa main sur la cuisse du brun qui surprit se releva immédiatement. Draco arborait un sourire vainqueur. 

-"Nous sommes prude Potter ?" 

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. 

-"Tu m'as surpris !! répliqua-t-il mauvais joueur. 

- Bin tient !! Evidemment !!" 

De l'autre côté du train dans un autre compartiment, Ron racontait à qui voulait l'entendre comment Harry les avait jetés, Ron, car Hermione ne disait rien, elle réfléchissait. 

-"Il vous a jeté comme ça !! Sans raison ? Et il a accepté que Malfoy entre dans le compartiment avec ses copains ?? T'es sûr que t'es pas un peu bourré ?? demanda un Dean Thomas. 

- Mais non, c'est la vérité, je te jure !! Vas-y, dis lui Mione, dis lui que c'est vrai !! 

- Mmmh !! C'est vrai Dean, c'est la vérité !!" dit-elle sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. 

Le train s'ébranla avant de s'arrêter. Ils devaient être arrivés sans aucun doute. 

****

* * *

To be continued !! 

J'espère que ça vous a plus !! Et j'espère être reviewée, disons, dix reviews pour une suite rapide ??? qu'en pensez-vous chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices !! Dites-moi si c'était bien, nul, archi-nul, à continuer !!

Voilà BIG KISS D'Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	3. Une nouvelle déconcertante

**Author :**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance, Dark Harry

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** Je ne sais pas vraiment, il peut y en avoir plusieurs !! Je verrai ça sur le moment.

**Note :** C'est un R donc vous êtes tous prévenus !! lol !! Il y aura de tout, slash, hétéro mais pas yuri, je pense que j'aurai trop de mal à l'écrire sans compter que je n'en ai pas l'envie. Le lire ne me dérange pas si c'est pas un lemon mais je ne suis pas HOMOPHOBE !!! /désolée/ Voilà !!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

J'espère pouvoir compter sur les reviews s'il vous plaît ! BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**_Reviews :_**

_Clodylia :_

Et moi je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies et que tu me demandes la suite. Et puis comme tu es la première a m'avoir reviewé c'est très gentil de ta part !! BIG KISS !!

_Onarluca :_

Merci pour la review et moi aussi je te dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, et surtout pour la suite de "Mystérieux Eden" qui soit dit en passant je conseille à tous de lire cette fic sauf évidemment les homophobes quoique c'est con de dire ça parce que ma fic est un slash !! Disons pour les anti (HPSS) mais je pense pas en trouver beaucoup, si ?!? BIG KISS ma grande !!

_Andadrielle :_

Et oué, le petit Harry se rebelle !! lol !! Et encore, là ce n'est rien, c'est un petit attouchement de rien du tout !! Voyons voir la suite !! Je suppose que si tu avais du choisir une maison tu aurais choisi Serpentard n'est-ce pas ?? Et en ce qui concerne ta question bin réponse dans ce chapitre !! BIG KISS Anda, j't'adore !!

_Gini95 :_

A vos ordres très chère, la suite ci-dessous, lol !! BIG KISS et merci pour la review !!

_BlackNemesis :_

De savoir que tu as passé un bon moment en lisant ma fic me fait du bien et me rempli de joie !! Et comme je l'ai dit à Anda, là ce n'est que le début et Harry va apprendre à ses dépends de ne pas jouer avec le feu !! En fait, ce sont les deux qui vont l'apprendre !! BIG KISS !!

_Kaorulabelle :_

LA SUITE, LA SUITE, LA SUITE, LA VOILA, LA VOILA, elle arrive par colis rapide !! BIG KISS !!

_Drackyumi :_

ma fic est géniale ??? Merci !! Contente, contente, contente !! /raclement de gorge/ excuse-moi !! BIG KISS !!

_Mifibou :_

Alors j'en suis heureuse !! Tu as parfaitement raison, plus on est méchant, plus on est imprévisible. Puisque tu es la seule à me le demander et que je ne veux pas dévoiler cela, je te propose de me reviewer à ce chapitre et de me donner ton adresse mail, ou msn si tu en a une. Qu'en penses-tu ?? Ainsi, tu pourras me poser certaines questions qui si je réponds risque de gêner certains lecteurs et lectrices !! En tout cas ça me fait très plaisir de le savoir !! BIG KISS !!

_DeathAngel :_

Oué c'est vrai mais cela est surtout dû au fait qu'on me pousse pour travailler alors qu'ils ne comprennent pas que JE TRAVAILLE !! lol !! Mais bon, des parents ça ne se remplacent pas !! Merci pour la review BIG KISS !!

_Zick :_

La suite est là juste en-dessous !! BIG KISS et merci pour la review

_Marinette :_

Heureuse qu'elle te plaise, et je peux t'assurer que leur amitié est très ambigüe parce qu'une amitié comme ça en on voit pas tous les jours !! BIG KISS

**Alors, je l'avais promis, la réponse ne s'est pas trop faite attendre compte-tenu du fait que j'ai un temps restreint !! LA SUITE !! Et merci pour les reviews !! Je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre !! Attention, pas de baisse même pour dire : ****"Arrête !!", "Continue !!", "Stop au massacre !!", "La Suite !!" Ou des remarques constructives... Bon je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !!** lol !! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

****

**« Vive Serpentard ! »**

* * *

Le train s'ébranla avant de s'arrêter. Ils devaient être arrivés sans aucun doute. 

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle déconcertante.

Ils descendirent du train sous les yeux étonnés de plusieures personnes. Et Ron et Hermione accompagnés d'autres Gryffondor les regardèrent. Ron cria assez fort pour qu'Harry entende :

-"Regardez !! C'est lui le traître, vous avez vu, je ne vous avais pas menti !!"

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory regardèrent en direction du Gryffondor. Et Draco et Blaise qui étaient à côté d'Harry mirent leurs bras sur ses épaules en officialisant ainsi le fait qu'Harry était bien de leur côté. Harry afficha un sourire que les Gryffondor avaient vu chez Malfoy. Plus qu'arrogant, il se sentait supérieur, oui, supérieur. Pourquoi ? Il avait compris que pour le monde sorcier, il était le SEUL espoir de paix, s'il devait mourir, tout serait fini.

Ils s'avancèrent pour entrer dans les calèches qui les conduiraient vers Poudlard.

-"Magnifique !! Tu as vu la tête de ses idiots de Gryffondor ?" dit Malfoy enthousiaste.

Pour les trois autres occupants de la calèche, il était _bizarre _de voir Draco Malfoy dévoiler ses sentiments. Ils avaient pour habitude de se heurter à un mur de glace. Les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant les grandes portes du château. Tous les cinq, dans une entrée plutôt voyante du fait qu'ils discutaient activement de ce qui allait se passer virent le visage de chaque personne se décomposer de surprise puis de colère et d'indignation.

Harry arborait un sourire carnassier. Il s'asseya à la table des Serpentards qui le dévisageaient étrangement mais en voyant que leur prince lui parlait et rigolait avec lui ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, ils décidèrent de passer outre leur vieille rancune. Ils commencèrent à rigoler avec lui. Le professeur Snape était sceptique face au comportement du fils de son ennemi. Pourquoi s'était-il assis à la table de sa maison lui qui était censé les abhorrer.

Et pourquoi il parlait à Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et présentement un mangemort reconnu. Voir Harry à la table des Serpentard revenait à voir le retour de Voldemort. Le directeur se leva et commença son discours tandis que les Serpentard lui manquaient délibéremment de respect en rigolant sous son nez. Quand le directeur annonça que les temps étaient devenus plus sombres, Harry ricana fort.

-"Craignez le retour de Voldemort !! dit-il en se levant et en ricanant. Maintes personnes ont cru que je m'amusais avec ça ! Maintes personnes m'ont mal-traité face à mon mal. Maintes personnes ont joué avec ma vie, NOS vies !! Moi je dis plutôt, craignez d'être manipulés !! Car vos vies ne sont rien face à cette guerre !! Il a tué des personnes, oui, Voldemort a tué, les moldus et les descendants de moldus ne méritent pas de vivre !! Ils polluent notre air et...

- TAISEZ-VOUS !! hurla le professeur McGonagall. Comment osez-vous Monsieur Potter ?

- Comment professeur ??? N'avez-vous pas perdu quelqu'un de cher parce qu'on vous a caché quelque chose ??? N'avez-vous pas perdu quelqu'un de cher parce qu'on vous regarde de haut ??? Avez-vous jamais été traîté comme j'ai été traîté ??? Ou étiez-vous tous quand je déprimait ??? La question qui va franchir vos lèvres est pourquoi Malfoy et les Serpentard ??? Parce que c'était ma déstinée mais elle a été également bafouée par la rencontre d'une personne faible d'esprit et qui n'a rien dans la tête !! Tu peux ouvrir la bouche Weasley, je parle de toi !! Heureux de vois que tu t'es reconnu !!"

Tous les Serpentard riaient et Ron était plus rouge que rouge. Hermione pleurait, trop touchée par ce que venait de dire son ex-ami.

-"Hey, Dumby !!" dit Harry.

Tous se figèrent à l'entente du surnom. Et tournèrent la tête en direction du directeur puis enfin pour regarder Harry.

-"Je vous écoute Monsieur Potter !!" dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

Cela contraria quelque peu Harry mais bon ce n'était pas grave.

-"Vous souvenez-vous que je vous ai envoyé une lettre plus tôt pendant ces vacances ??? Je vous propose de le faire maintenant !!

- Et pourrions-nous savoir Monsieur Potter quelle est cette information ? a moins qu'elle ne soit tenue secrète ??? fit sarcastiquement le professeur Snape.

- Je vous interdit de me parler, même de poser votre sale regard sur moi !!"

Il était conscient que cela pouvait être pris de différente façon. Il savait qu'il jouait avec les nerfs du professeur et cela lui plaisait bien.

-"COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS, POTTER !! cria Snape.

- Modérez votre ton, Monsieur, parce que je pourrais lâcher sans le vouloir des choses pas très flatteuses à votre sujet, comme...

- Monsieur Potter, je suis d'avis que nous fassions directement ce que nous avions à faire !!" dit Dumbledore.

Harry sourit. Il avait touché la corde sensible. Dumbledore savait à quoi il faisait allusion et en voyant Harry et Draco, il se dit que le mieux à faire était de l'en empêcher.

-"Soit !!"

Dumbledore voulut se lever mais Harry l'arrêta.

-"Un vieillard comme vous, ne devrait pas faire d'efforts !!"

McGonagall ouvrit sa bouche, trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit !! Les Serpentard, eux, étaient vraiment très contents de leur nouvel ami !! Harry se leva gracieusement leva sa baguette.

-"_Accio Choixpeau Magique !!_"

Le choixpeau magique n'eut même pas besoin d'être mis qu'il cria :

**-"SERPENTARD !!"**

Harry afficha de nouveau un air supérieur !! Il ressemblait vraiment à Malfoy ainsi.

-"Eh bien voilà !! Ma destinée a été tracée depuis le début !! La première fois même, j'aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard !!"

Cette nouvelle choqua tout le monde.

-"Je suis un Serpentard et je le resterai !!" dit-il en quittant la grande salle.

Le professeur Snape était sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

* * *

To be continued !! 

J'espère que ça vous a plus !! Même principe !! 10 reviews même plus et une suite rapide !! C'est à dire que je peux y aller le mercredi aprem et le weekend, dès fois la suite sera déjà prête mais elle n'attendra que les review pour me dire soit de continuer, soit d'arrêter le massacre !! BIG KISS à tous !!

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	4. Que le jeu commence !

**Author :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance, Dark Harry

**Rating :** R

**Note :** C'est un R donc vous êtes tous prévenus !! lol !! Il y aura de tout, slash, hétéro mais pas yuri, je pense que j'aurai trop de mal à l'écrire sans compter que je n'en ai pas l'envie. Le lire ne me dérange pas si c'est pas un lemon mais je ne suis pas HOMOPHOBE !!! /désolée/ Voilà !!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

J'espère pouvoir compter sur les reviews s'il vous plaît ! BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**_Reviews :_**

_Onarluca :_

Nan, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier !! Parce que je ne dis que ce que je pense et je pense que ta fic est plus qu'excellente !! En outre je trouve que c'est cool que TU t'intéresses à ce que j'écris !! Et pis valà !! Moi aussi c'est la même chose !! ne m'a pas envoyé certains mail alert que j'aurais du recevoir, comme si les noms de certains author alert étaient effacés !! Enfin, je sais pas !! BIG KISS Artémis !! Et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre !!

_Snowbell :_

A ça c'est sûr !! Harry rivaliser avec Draco ??? Mmmmh, je n'irai peut-être pas jusque-là mais il n'est pas non plus à chier !! lol !! Quand à la suite... en dessous !! En fait, quand il y a 10 reviews, c'est qu'on a bien aimé en moyenne, donc la suite vient plus rapidement parce qu'on est content et pleines d'idées mais quand il y en a beaucoup moins environ 4 ou 5 bin la suite peut se faire attendre quelques semaines !! Méchante hein ??? Nan, je fais comme je peux mais c'est vrai que 10 reviews et ça stimule !! BIG KISS et au prochain chapitre !!

_Zick :_

La réaction de Sev' !! Mouais, j'ai été un peu coupée dans mon élan parce que au moment ou j'ai enregistré la preview, ils m'ont déconnecté et donc j'ai presque tout perdu, la réponse de Sev' était à l'origine beaucoup plus mordante !! Tout le monde connaît l'aversion de Sev' pour Harry !! lol !! BIG KISS et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!

_Drackyumi :_

Mais la suite, je veux pas l'écrire moi !! Nan, ze déconne !! Elle est en dessous et elle attend d'être lue et d'être commentée !! BIG KISS et au prochain chapitre !!

_Clodylia :_

T'aime toujours autant ??? Très bonne nouvelle !! Merci beaucoup !! Et la suite est juste en bas !! BIG KISS et au prochain chapitre !!

_Mifibou :_

A oui, j'y tiens !! lol !! Mais je ne suis pas souvent sur msn !! Mon temps libre je le passe à écrire la suite de "Vive Serpentard", "Souviens-toi de moi" et deux ou trois autres fics en préparation !! Je prends en note ce que tu m'as dit, et je suis désolée !! Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas plus que ça !! J'ai voulu le passer pour entrer dans le vif du sujet !! Heureuse que tu me fasses une remarque suggestive !! BIG KISS et à bientôt !!

_Kaorulabelle :_

ah ! ah ! Un HPSS ??? Laisse-moi y réfléchir !! Je verrai cela !! Disons que ça pourrait être dans l'ordre des choses !! La suite, en bas !! BIG KISS et à bientôt !!

_Diabolic :_

Lol, merci pour la review !! Et non, tu ne te répètes pas !! Juste à peine !! Lol, mais ça fait très plaisir à lire !! BIG KISS et à bientôt j'espère !!

_Andadrielle :_

Pour devenir les rois des Serpentard crois-moi, c'est sûr mais il y aura encore des évènements qui vont sûrement surprendre enfin, j'espère !! Seulement un peu troublé ??? Nan, tu crois !! lol !! T'es comme moi, j'adore les Serpentard, mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'abaisser à "baiser" l'ourlet d'un quelconque Mage Noir !! Dans la description des Serpentard, on disait qu'ils étaient fourbes et rusés, mais surtout très digne, et ce n'est pas de la dignité d'embrasser l'ourlet d'une robe !! Le caractère des Serpentard est le mien, c'est pour cela que je les adore !! BIG KISS et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !!

_Lyly :_

Et bien merci !! Et la suite te tend les bras !! BIG KISS et au prochain chapitre !!

_Death Angel :_

Et moi fière que tu lises mon histoire et plus que tout que tu l'apprécies !! Et la suite, je fais du mieux que je peux pour la mettre en ligne rapidement alors à ton clavier pour une nouvelle review j'espère !! BIG KISS !!

_Dragon Bleu :_

Heureuse que tu aimes bien !! BIG KISS et à bientôt j'espère !!

* * *

**« Vive Serpentard ! »**

* * *

Le professeur Snape était sur le bord de l'évanouissement. 

Chapitre 4 : Que le jeu... commence !!

Draco se leva et alla rejoindre Harry, il prit au passage de quoi grignoter en passant directement la commande. Les Serpentard et les autres maisons le regardèrent se lever !! Draco Malfoy qui allait consoler Harry Potter était sûrement une première !! Harry s'était réfugié à la tour d'astronomie. Il regardait les étoiles, et il replongea dans la dernière bataille qui l'avait opposé à Voldemort et qui l'avait conduit à la mort de Sirius. 

"_C'est de ma faute, pensait-il. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, c'est pas Dumbledore ni même ce connard graisseux de Snape !! J'ai conduit Sirius à la mort, c'est moi, je suis le coupable, je suis un meurtrier, et toutes ses personnes qui meurent pour moi ou à cause de moi, tout est relié à moi !! Tant pis, je vais leur passer l'envie de me protéger !! Je peux le faire moi-même, j'ai pas besoin d'eux."_

Draco avait cherché partout sauf à la tour, il s'était résigné à attendre que ce soit le brun qui se montre. Seulement Harry tomba dans les lymbes du sommeil au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie. Harry se réveilla au environ de trois heures du matin. Il savait qu'à cette heure là, il y avait encore des rondes. Et que s'il voulait rejoindre son dortoir, il fallait qu'il fasse attention, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui. 

Il décida de descendre malgré tout mais en route, son estomac cria famine. Il alla donc dans les cuisines, ce fut Dobby qui le reçut. 

-"Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur !! Quel plaisir de vous voir en ces lieux !! Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ?? 

- Pourrais-je manger ici ?? Il se trouve que j'ai quitté la salle précipitemment et... 

- Mais oui, pas de problème Monsieur !! couina-t-il. Méchant Dobby, méchant !! Pas couper la parole !! Méchant !!" 

Il commença à se taper la tête contre le mur, et il n'y allait pas de main morte. Harry l'attrapa et l'excusa. Dobby fit alors apparaître un plateau repas pour Harry. Du canard à l'orange et du riz cantonais. Harry ne prit que le plat principal car il n'avait pas envie de dessert. A la fin, il remercia Dobby, et partit en direction du dortoir des Gryffondor avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y était plus. Il fit donc demi-tour. Mais il entendit quelqu'un. 

Il se dépêcha de marcher, mais cette personne était de plus en plus proche. Il se cacha derrière une statue de Poudlard. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Peeves.

-"MONTREZ-VOUS SALE PETITE TEIGNE !! dit-il. JE VAIS APPELER RUSARD, IL SERA PAS CONTENT DU TOUT !!"

Harry retint sa respiration espérant que ce ne soit qu'une menace en l'air. Mais Peeves ouvrit grand sa bouche pour crier. Harry prit ses jambes à son cou, Peeves le vit que de dos et ne put l'identifier. Bien sûr il aurait pu aller voir qui c'était mais autant faire chier Rusard jusqu'au bout !! Pour une fois il laissa passer. Cependant, Harry lui courrait à toute haleine, tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas la personne tourner au coin du couloir. Il lui rentra dedans dans un bruit sourd.

Il se retrouvait au-dessus de cette personne, il se confondit en excuses mais la personne grognait, elle disait qu'elle allait enlever des points à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau négatif et impossible à remonter. Harry leva la tête vers la personne qu'il avait percuté plus tôt et se retrouva face à une tête blonde.

-"Draco ??" dit-il incrédule.

Ledit Draco remarqua alors qu'il se retrouvait face à la personne qu'il avait cherché presque toute la nuit puisque l'aube approchait à grand pas.

-"HARRY ??? PUTAIN, MAIS TU NE POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION OU TU VAS ??? TU M'AS FAIT MAL ET JE..."

Harry l'embrassa, au début c'était juste pour le faire taire, c'était une impulsion, puis de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes, ça avait plus que bon goût. Il finit tout de même par rompre le baiser auquel Draco avait répondu. Draco avait gardé la bouche ouverte, il était complètement abasourdi et tétanisé.

-"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?? souffla-t-il.

- Pour te faire taire !! Tu veux que la cavalerie se ramène ??" dit-il durement.

Il ignora la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait_ ouais, peut-être au début mais tu as aimé !! _

-"Tu aurais pu t'arrêter juste au baiser, 'fin, je veux dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de... d'approfondir !!"

_"J'ai troublé Draco Malfoy, le plus imperturbable des personnes de ce collège !! Et en plus, il begaie !!"_

-"Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit dans le train ??" dit Harry malicieusement.

Une étincelle de compréhension apparut dans le regard de Draco, puis il tira un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de machiavélique !! L'ex-Gryffondor voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ?? Alors ils joueraient.

* * *

To be continued !!  
J'espère que ça vous a plus !! Même principe !! 10 reviews même plus et une suite rapide !! C'est à dire que je peux y aller le mercredi aprem et le weekend, dès fois la suite sera déjà prête mais elle n'attendra que les review pour me dire soit de continuer, soit d'arrêter le massacre !! BIG KISS à tous !! 

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	5. Apprenons à nous connaître et grande fra...

**Author :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance, Dark Harry

**Rating :** R

**Note :** C'est un R donc vous êtes tous prévenus ! lol ! Il y aura de tout, slash, hétéro mais pas yuri, je pense que j'aurai trop de mal à l'écrire sans compter que je n'en ai pas l'envie. Le lire ne me dérange pas si c'est pas un lemon mais je ne suis pas HOMOPHOBE /désolée/ Voilà !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient

J'espère pouvoir compter sur les reviews s'il vous plaît ! BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**_Reviews :_**

_Onarluca :_

Merci Artémis, c'est vraiment très sympa ce que tu me dis là ! Et pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra maintenant toujours attendre 1 semaine, je posterai la suite à chaque weekend ! BIG KISS, à la prochaine !

_Andadrielle :_

Tu aimes bien la fin ? Tu m'étonnes ! Et en effet c'était dans l'ordre de mes priorités qu'il y ait un petit jeu entre eux, pas forcément de l'amour ou quoi que ce soit, mais quelque chose ! Ah non c'est mon Draco :D ! lol ! Oui et non parce qu'il a en lui un désir de vengeance et en même temps, il faut comprendre que l'assassin de ses parents n'est autre que Voldemort en personne donc... déduction simple ! Sa marche, pas de problème ! BIG KISS ma puce ! A la prochaine !

_BellaSidious :_

Peut-être, faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ! Lol ! Je ne vais pas te dévoiler quelque chose d'aussi important tout de même ! BIG KISS ! A la prochaine !

_Snowbell :_

Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Quand au bisou, j'appelle Dray !  
- Hello Dray !  
- Yes, how are you Ariane ?  
- I'm fine, thanks you ! I've a request for you !  
- Oh ! Okay, what is it ?  
- Snowbell, a reviewer asks you a little kiss !  
- No wrong !  
Okay, vas-y vas-y tends ta joue !  
"SMACK"  
BIG KISS  
A bientôt !

_Valy :_

Mais je ne t'obliges pas à reviewer, moi ça me permet de me fixer, je pourrais mettre autre chose dans l'ordre de mes priorités qu'afficher la suite ! Après tout si il n'y a pas de review c'est que soit personne n'a vraiment lu, soit on a lu mais on a pas aimé, donc au moins je suis fixée ! Si tu ne veux pas reviewer au chapitre suivant, je ne t'y obliges pas ! Même un "okay" dans la review me ferait plaisir, au moins je sais qu'on a pris le temps ! C'est quoi même pas une minute !  
BISOUS quand même !

_Clodylia :_

Merci ma grande, c'est super sympa ! BIG KISS !

_Lyly :_

Avec impatience hein ? MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! Génial, tout simplement génial ! Dans ce cas, la voilà ! BIG KISS et à la prochaine !

_Vif d'Or :_

Meuh non meuh non ! Pas de problème, ce n'est pas grave ! En tout cas je te remercie pour tes reviews puisque la je réponds à la fois à la review posté au chapitre 3 et au chapitre 4 ! Gros bisous. Bon chapitre ? Voyons le prochain, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras aussi ! BIG KISS, je t'embrasse fort aussi :D

_Zick :_

Mmmh ! Qu'ils commencent à jouer ! Disons que oui, ils commencent plutôt gentiment là non ? M'enfin ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser à écrire mon prochain chapitre ! BIG KISS et à la prochaine j'espère !

**Cependant, j'aimerai dire quelque chose ! J'ai décidé et je pense que c'est une bonne résolution de bosser plus parce que là, je suis vraiment en train de me ramasser ! Donc, je n'irai sur l'ordinateur que le mercredi, le samedi et le dimanche, sauf quand je termine tôt ! Donc les updates varieront entre trois jours et une semaine ! BIG KISS et BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**"Vive Serpentard"**

* * *

L'ex-Gryffondor voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Alors ils joueraient. 

Chapitre 5 : Apprendre à nous connaître et frayeur intense...

Ils rentrèrent, se mettant soi-disant d'accord pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils décidèrent de se promener dans le parc, vu qu'ils étaient encore en septembre, il faisait bien chaud. Finalement, ils voulurent voler un peu alors ils lancèrent un sort d'attraction pour que leurs balais viennent à eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain et prirent leur envol. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se posèrent une question.

"Qui allait jouer au poste d'attrapeur ? Qui ?" Ils trouvèrent un compromis qui leur permettrait de jouer tous les deux et de gagner la coupe de Quidditch de cette année. Draco Malfoy jouerait contre les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, et Harry jouerait contre son ancienne maison. Ils étaient conscients que cela attiserait encore plus la haine que les Gryffondor ressentaient à l'égard d'Harry et des Serpentard ! Et cela les rendaient très heureux.

Ils s'amusaient à penser quelle serait la réaction des Gryffondor lorsqu'ils verraient leur ex-meilleur élément jouer contre eux ! Ils décidèrent de jouer avec un vif d'Or (nda : BIG KISS à toi), les règles du jeu était simple, il suffisait de l'attraper et ils pourraient poser des questions. On aurait pu croire que c'était toujours Harry qui attrapait le vif d'Or et pourtant, Draco l'avait attrapé aussi. Et Harry n'avait pas triché !

Ils décidèrent finalement de mettre fin au jeu et de se poser des questions mutuellement, chacun à leur tour avec obligation de répondre sauf si vraiment, le secret devait être gardé.

-"Dis moi Harry ! Comment a été ta vie auprès de ces moldus ?"

Harry se figea face à la question.

-"Tu es sûr de vouloir entendre la vérité ! Elle pourrait te choquer !

- Vas-y Harry, je suis toute ouïe ! dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Jusqu'à l'âge de 1an, j'ai vécu avec mes parents ! Mais pas assez vieux pour m'en souvenir ! Ensuite, jusqu'à l'âge de 11ans, j'ai été confié au Dursley par Dumbledore et sa clique. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que les Dursley m'ont mal-traité, mal-nourri, d'où le fait que j'ai toujours paru mince et léger ! Pendant ces 10ans d'enfer, ils ne cessaient de me répéter que je n'étais qu'un monstre et qu'un telle chose comme moi ne devrait pas exister ! Le pire ça a été cet affreux mensonge ! Ils m'ont fait croire que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que mon père étaient un de ces nombreux chômeurs et que ma mère ne valait guère mieux !

- COMMENT UN SIMPLE ACCIDENT DE VOITURE AURAIT-IL PU TUER LILY ET JAMES ? ILS ETAIENT CONSIDERES COMME LES MEILLEURS DE LEUR GENERATION ! Je parle surtout de ta mère car je sais que ton père s'amusait avec les autres maraudeurs à jouer de mauvais tour aux élèves ! Si je devais faire une comparaison, je dirai que les jumeaux Weasley essayent de les copier !"

Harry fut très surpris et très troublé de savoir que son ex-pire ennemi en savait autant.

-"Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Aurais-tu oublié que mon père faisait parti de cette génération où les maraudeurs s'amusaient comme des fous ?"

_/ les maraudeurs s'amusaient comme des fous... les maraudeurs s'amusaient comme des... les maraudeurs s'amusaient comme... les maraudeurs s'amusaient... les maraudeurs ... les... /_

-"IL N'Y A PLUS DE MARAUDEURS ! LE DERNIER VIVANT EST REMUS ! ET CE SALE RAT PAIERA DE SA VIE CE QU'IL A FAIT A MES PARENTS, ET BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AUSSI REGRETTERA AMEREMENT D'AVOIR TOUCHE A SIRIUS !"

Il s'en alla en courant. Les larmes recouvrant son visage, il alla vers la tour d'astronomie une nouvelle fois. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Sauf que cette fois-ci Draco le suivit ! Quand il arriva au sommet de la tour, le Gryffondor se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il semblait être dans une transe, il souriait sadiquement, il n'était plus lui-même. Draco était très confus, il ne connaissait pas cette personnalité d'Harry.

-"Tu m'as suivi ?

- Apparemment !

- Sais-tu ce que je fais quand je craque ? demanda Harry les yeux vides.

- Non ! répondit sincèrement Draco.

- Je fais ça !"

Harry sauta dans le vide, il se sentait libre, mais pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Draco cria comme un dément. Il ne pouvait pas voir son nouvel ami mourir ainsi, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas Harry, pas le Survivant ! Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Harry revenir à côté de lui sur son balai.

-"En général, ça me remet les idées en place !" dit-il.

Plus qu'énervé, carrément sous le choc... Draco le fit descendre de son balai en l'enlaçant. Une fois à terre, il repoussa Harry et lui décocha une bonne droite quin sans aucun doute laisserait une trace le lendemain matin.

* * *

To be continued ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Le chapitre n'aurait-il pas plu à certaines personnes ? Bon, sinon, j'attends des reviews pour savoir ce qu'il doit advenir de cette fic ! Autant que d'hab si ce n'est plus, ce n'est pas de refus :D ! BIG KISS 

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**


End file.
